


Flight

by Sabulana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulana/pseuds/Sabulana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic that came to me after watching ACC. Set after the film.</p>
<p>The open road is freedom but there's no place like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

The open road was freedom. There was nothing else like it, travelling at top speed with the wind in his hair, Fenrir rumbling beneath him. That was ultimate freedom for Cloud. The road took him wherever he needed to go, wherever he wanted to go. It almost felt like flying, when the road was smooth and he was zooming along at breakneck speeds. It was incredible.

But no matter where the road took him, there was always one place he returned to, a place of life and laughter where the people who mattered most to him lived.

Fenrir sped along narrow streets, twisting and turning before slowing to a halt. The doors opened before he had even climbed off the bike. Denzel and Marlene rushed out to greet him. One hand ruffled Denzel's hair and then he was given space to get off Fenrir and hug them both properly.

A noise in the doorway caught his attention. Tifa stood there, smiling softly at him, leaning against the door frame.

"Welcome home, Cloud."


End file.
